


Things You Said

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>found a mini fic list and wanted to use it with different destiny characters/ships<br/>(not all in order of the list)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said at 1 am

It was late, extremely late for them. Cayde and Banshee just sat and laughed. They were so young and still had so much to lose. That's war for you.

"I'm going to be serious with you Bansh, I'm actually scared of death." Banshee couldn't help but let out a chuckle, which got him a smack to the side of the helm. Cayde's optics narrowed.

"Sorry, sorry that was uncalled for." Banshee apologized, rubbing his head.

Exo's, they are built for war and will die to defend. Never once has Banshee heard an Exo say they were scared to die. Maybe that's a thing that made them feel more human. It was because they had feared, they had real emotions.

"We better recharge or Brask is going to be pissed," Banshee said as he got up from the ground, extending a hand out for Cayde.

He shrugged as he grabbed the Exo's hand, getting pulled up to his feet. 

"You're probably right."


	2. Things you said through your teeth

The two had a routine.

The Warlock would say something, the Hunter would disagree. A small debate would break out. The subject then dropped as fast as it started. Going back to work as if nothing ever happened.

This happened daily. 

Yet, today was different.

"Just say I'm right," Ikora said, not even looking up from her datapad. It was obvious to who it was directed to. 

Cayde gripped onto the edge of the table, hands marks matching him. Ones that have formed a long time ago.

"You're right." He said biting back his words.

Ikora raised an eyebrow and looked up from the datapad. 

"What was that Cayde?" She teased.

"You're right." Cayde lets go of the table. 

 


	3. Things you said too quietly

The Speaker sat at his study with an untouched pile of papers stacked off to the side. It was a nice sunny afternoon, not a cloud in the sky.

His days consisted of talking to the Guardians that came and went. Whether if it was them looking for a new cloak, mark, or bond, or them having questions. All transactions ended the same, with him just waving them off and telling to get back into the fight.

Right now he just worked quietly.

“Silence, still.” He mumbled. Changing his glance from the bond he was working on up to the Traveler. It’s large form still sat dormant. Even with the Black Garden destroyed, light has yet to flow back into it. Still unable to find its own voice,

The Speaker wonders if it will ever live again, able to help like it did before. So he can shed off the mantel of being the Speaker for the Traveler. He would give a lot to be able to return back to his roots of being a Warlock.


	4. Things you said over the phone

The hot sun scorched down on Mars. Though it wasn’t enough to stop the two Guardian’s from having a sparrow race across its surface.

“Hurry up!” The one joked over the comm link. The other side you could hear what sounded like a cross between a scream and a laugh.

“I just bought this thing, don’t what to wreck it already.” The second Guardian said, which caused the first one to roll their eyes. 

“Fine, try to keep up grandpa!” and with that remark the first guardian speed off again. All the second guardian could do was try and keep up. Simultaneously dodging and weaving to avoid rocks, ship parts, and occasionally Cabal fire.

“Don’t get too cocky kid.” The second guardian said over the comms, laughter could be heard on the other side.


	5. Things you said when you were drunk

Saladin couldn’t drink, well actually, yes he can. Just not whatever Shaxx was gulping down.

The Exo Titan tried all in his power to pull out the bottle from Shaxx’ grip, but found to no avail would he be able to pry it away from the Titan. So he just laid next to Shaxx. Feeling the rumbles of laughter vibrate against his frame, finding it comforting.

The Exo could finally have something to keep him going in these days of battle. The gunfire has subsided, at least for now. It gave them time to regroup and talk things out. Or that was the plan.

“We have lost so many.” Shaxx’ breath reeked of whatever liquor he was drinking, but his tone was in a joking manner.

“Yes.” Saladin’s voice fell quiet. He doesn’t like talking of it. He understood that they have lost so many. But he has no idea on how to mourn the lost, just never fully knowing how the emotions worked. Even though he was capable of feeling everything.

The other Titan laughed again, but much lower and quieter. The bottle now empty and discarded to the side right next to his helmet.

“I wonder who will be next, me, you, Zavala?” Shaxx’ tone changed again. It wasn’t a joking one anymore, far more serious.

Saladin shifted his optics to look at him. The human Titan’s face looked so much more aged from how it looked just a few minutes ago. Saladin was trying to think of things to say to help comfort the other Titan.

Shaxx seemed to cut him off before he could speak.

“I love you.” The words almost seemed to slip right off of the other's tongue, but he didn’t seem to jump back to take back those words. Perhaps he doesn’t even know what he was saying.

 _“You don’t."_   Is what Saladin wanted to say.


End file.
